The present invention concerns controlling correction operations of a time display device, particularly but not exclusively a watch. It is particularly useful in devices giving an analog display by means of hands rotating over a time face or dial, as it is in such a case that it yields most advantages, but it may also be usefully applied in devices with a digital display of hours, minutes and possibly seconds. Indeed, the invention essentially seeks to provide for rapid correction operations by means of a simple procedure which limits the possibility of errors on the part of the operator and wrong handling, this being achieved in that the different correction sequences are produced automatically, with the required speed, from operation of a single control button.
Although many devices for controlling correction operations of a time display are already known, such devices have never fully succeeded in sufficiently reconciling the requirements in respect of speed, and simplicity and reliability of operation. In a digital display device, it is conventional to separately correct the minutes figures and hours figures, but transferring from the minutes correction mode to the hours correction mode generally requires action on the part of the operator of the device. In other cases, there are two speeds of advance of the figures which display the time overall (hours and minutes), these being selected by the user of the device by means of two different control buttons. For analog display watches, it has also been proposed that the same control button may be used for correcting the minutes display by means of short control pulses, and the hours display by continuous actuation of the control button. However, these arrangements are still far from achieving the speed of correction which is to be desired.